Zach's Ideas For A Better Wiki
If you were confused by the part about "comedic purposes" as I said, sorry I made it sound confusing. What I meant was, This is a serious article, but if there are parts that sound like small jokes, they were intended as jokes. I wanted to address a serious thing, but also keep it happy, so I made sure to at least try to be funny in some parts. Hi Hi, this is Zach. Please don't edit this page, it is my opinion. Thank you. ''This article is intended for comedic purposes, but is also my genuine opinion on how we should fix the wiki. So, please recognize the jokes, and don't get offended. Thank you. '' My Ideas on how to Make the Wiki Better So, as we all know, the wiki is in terrible shape. I decided to make a list of things that I think are the reasons for all of this and what everyone can do to get better instead of sitting around and watching all of this nonsense go down. Please listen to my thoughts and maybe if people actually start fixing the bad things that I mention on this list, the wiki will become a better place. Things that people are doing that are making the wiki bad. # Copying people's ideas. I think this is one of the main reasons for the wiki going down hill. One person comes up with a unique idea, such as a really creative competition, but then sooner or later there are like 3 more competitions exactly like that but with different themes. (I know I am guilty of this with my advent calendar competition, but I'd still like to point it out.) # Following trends too much. '''The other main reason for the wiki going down hill. I get that following trends is extremely natural and normal on the internet, but on this wiki it seems to happen too much. All of the "drama" starts because one person does something and then 10 other people do the same thing. What I'm saying is, people wanting to be mod became a trend, and I think that the leaving thing is a trend now too. This is just a common thing with the younger kids on here in my opinion. # '''Leaving Ok, I don't have a problem with people leaving. That's their decision not mine or anyone else's. But the stuff that starts the drama is when people post those annoyingly dramatic blog posts about themselves leaving. If people want to "leave", just leave then and don't post something like that. It's not helping anyone. If you just leave discretely, no one will really notice, especially if you gradually become more inactive. # Ranks This applies to everyone, but especially the younger kids. Go take a look at the admins and mods page for this wiki, and then come back and try to tell me that we need more staff. End of discussion. I know, I'm brilliant. (But for real, we all know the reason everyone wants a rank is just because it's cool and/or you're power hungry, so please stop that.) # 'Disrespect. '''Please, respect everyone's opinions and ideas even if you disagree with them or dislike them. A lot of this nonsense is happening because of people pointlessly arguing. # '"Wars/Crises" 'This may be my biggest point. I have been pushing this since I joined the wiki back in late July, and no matter what I say, no one listens. So if I sound angry in this bullet point, that's why. ''A war is a real life event that takes place between two places, usually countries, that usually results in the deaths of many people. A war is NOT a bunch of children complaining about something that they claim is "a terrible thing" on the internet. The same applies to a "crisis". These are called flame wars which are little arguments that are pointless on the internet. The people in this community endlessly act like the wiki is a real life place and they keep on adding more and more real life things to it. Wars, crises, government, voting, court cases, etc. I mean COME ON guys, this is an online community that likes Big Nate. Stop acting like flame wars and drama are going to be the end of the world. It literally does not matter to any of our lives, so when your so called "wars" and "crises" happen, just leave it alone and ignore it. ''And please stop calling them wars and crises, you guys have no clue how much this makes me mad lol. (Side note: The plural of crisis is crises not crisises, so if you're gonna put that into an article or blog post, which you shouldn't after reading this paragraph, then spell it right.) Grrrrrrrr lol. # '''Addressing the whole competitions thing. '''This one shouldn't even have to be talked about. This place is a place where people are supposed to be creative and have fun, right? That's what you all say. So then, don't tell people that they can't make competitions. Just let people make what they want to make and have fun with it. It's just common sense. And if you're thinking, "well, the competitions get annoying", then my response to you is that you should just not participate in them and ignore them if you don't like them. Thank you for reading. So, that's my list of things that are wrong with the wiki, and the people on the wiki. I think that if we all work to stop doing these things, the wiki will be an overall better place. Thank you for reading, and please take this seriously, I know I said some of it is jokes, but most of it is serious. -Zach P.S. - I spent a long time writing this, so it better seriously make an impact on fixing this wiki. I am getting so annoyed every time I check the wiki with how stupid people are being. I don't like wasting my time. I really don't see a point in checking this site anymore when all I see is nonsense, but for some reason, I keep coming back. (''The above was written by Zach on 12/14/2019) Category:Ideas